1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex type cleaner and, more particularly, to a complex type cleaner capable of selectively performing a vacuum cleaning and a water cleaning.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, an up-right type vacuum cleaner includes a cleaner body disposed in a vertically standing state; a suction fan installed in the cleaner body and generating a suction force; a filter container having a filter for collecting dust or dirt sucked by the suction force generated by the suction fan; a suction head disposed at a lower side of the cleaner body and sucking dust or dirt at a floor; and a brush rotatably installed at the suction head and brushing up dust or dirt at the floor.
The up-right type vacuum cleaner generates a suction force when the suction fan is driven. Dust and foreign materials on a floor or a carpet are sucked through the suction head by virtue of the suction force, filtered by the filter and collected in the filter container.
Meanwhile, a general extractor includes a water supply container holding a cleansing solution; a pump for pumping the cleansing solution held in the water supply container; a spray nozzle for spraying the cleansing solution pumped by the pump to a cleaning portion; a suction nozzle for sucking the contaminated water and dust at the cleansing solution-sprayed cleaning portion; a water collecting container for storing contaminated water sucked through the suction nozzle; and a suction fan for generating a suction force to suck contaminated water through the suction nozzle.
In the extractor, when the pump is driven, the cleansing solution stored in the water supply container is sprayed onto the carpet or the like through the spray nozzle, a brush brushes the portion while being rotated, contaminated water is sucked through the suction nozzle and collected in the water collecting container, and air is discharged outwardly.
Thus, as for the conventional cleaner, a vacuum cleaner is needed to vacuum-clean dust and foreign materials and the extractor is needed to water-clean the carpet or the like, increasing a cost. In addition, since the two cleaners take much space, it is inconvenient to keep them in storage.